


Good boy

by joshlerhell



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Collars, Dog - Freeform, Gags, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, joshler - Freeform, powerbottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhell/pseuds/joshlerhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was not a dog, just to be clear.  He just so happened to like the feeling of a collar around his neck and the idea of being yanked and pulled around on a leash.  He wanted someone to scratch and pet his hair and call him a good boy.  Too bad he's a top, hell, he's 6ft and his boyfriend is 5'2.  So he just keeps this little guilty pleasure to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

Josh sank further down onto Tyler's cock.

"God, such a big boy."

Josh breathed out, he could feel Tyler twitch, and his breath hitch. Josh debated if he should go further with this, he figured why not, might as well find out if they're both kinky. He bounced up and down on him until he continued.

"You like that boy?"

Tyler nodded vigorously, his mind melting. He whimpered and groaned, panting.

"Good dog."

He came immediately.

\-----

Josh couldn't stop thinking about the pet names and their endeavors during sex.  He loved it, and it seemed Tyler did too, but he wanted more.  So he decided to take this whole dog kink, or whatever the fuck you would call this, outside of the bedroom.  He ruffled and scratched Tyler's hair more often, even pet his head.  Tyler loved it.  Josh started to scratch the back his head and ears, making Tyler smile harder than ever, and even start bouncing his knee.  Josh giggled at that, he knew the knee bouncing wasn't actually some kind of trigger because he scratched the back of his ear, but he started to catch on that Tyler really liked being treated like a pet.  

At the mall, Josh would drag- and sometimes yank- Tyler by the arm to certain stores.  Tyler couldn't get enough, he felt like a dog on a leash.  And speaking of, they just so happened to pass a pet store on their way around the mall.

Tyler stopped abruptly, looking into the window of the store, shelves stocked with leashes and collars. His eyes widened at the thought of him actually wearing one, but he quickly shook his head and continued walking. However, Josh noticed his little daydream and pulled on Tyler's hand before he could walk too far. Tyler grew red in the face and sheepishly turned around. Josh giggled at his bashfulness toward the subject.

"You want one boy?"

If Tyler was red before his face was on fire now, he started dumbly at Josh for a few moments, eyes wide, until he shook his head and snapped out of his trance. 

"U-uh, yeah."

Josh pulled Tyler into the store. Tyler was a little hesitant at first, but the thought of actually having a collar had him practically sprinting towards the aisle. Josh chuckled and pulled on Tyler's arm again, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Slow down boy, I might just have to get you a leash."

Tyler's stomach turned and his cheeks flushed red again. They walked over to the collar section and began to graze over different colors and designs. 

"How about this one?"

Josh offered Tyler a bright green one with black bones on it. He held it up to Tyler's neck (having to stand on his toes bc Tyler's so damn tall) causing shivers to run down his spine. Josh scrunched up his nose.

"Mmm, green's not really your color."

Tyler nodded in agreement as Josh turned to find another one. Josh gasped and ran back to Tyler, holding up a bright blue collar with dark blue paw prints on it. He held it up to Tyler's neck again and squealed.

"It's perfect!"

Tyler smiled brightly as they walked to the cash register. Josh set down the item as the woman behind the counter, with stunning blue hair, checked it out. 

"Alright, so now all we need is your pet's name, your home phone number, and your address and we'll engrave it!"

"Okay, my number is 666-420-6969, my address is Blurraface Dr. 69 8888, and my dog's name is Tyler."

Tyler gulped. The blue haired girl went in the back for a few minutes. They stood silently for a few moments.

"Soo..."

Josh began. Oh god, Tyler thought, please don't make this end, I mean, he's going along with it, so he must like it too right?

"You're into this kinda stuff?"

Shit

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, I just want to make sure you're okay with this so I don't make you uncomfortable or anything."

Oh. That wasn't too bad.

"Okay, cool. And I thought you would be awkward and stuff about this."

They chuckled and both finally felt at ease, but were still slightly on edge about what was going too far and what wasn't. Their minds were swimming with thoughts until the lady came back with the collar in her hands. Right. Tyler had almost forgotten that they'd bought a collar. For him. 

Tyler

It was engraved right on the front of the tag. Tyler's stomach twisted.

"Thank you!"

Josh said to the lady as we walked out of the pet store. 

"You can try it on when we get home, okay boy?"

Tyler only nodded in response, barely able to form any words. 

Once they reached their house. Josh giddily ran inside, Tyler trailing behind. When they reached their room, Josh shut the door and dug through the shopping bag. He grabbed the collar and ran back to Tyler. He stood in front of him and took a deep breath, then stood on his toes and wrapped the piece of leather around his neck, securing it with the piece of metal in the back. He took a few steps back to look at him. Josh smiled brightly.

"You look so handsome, big boy."

Tyler smiled and chuckled bashfully. He loved the feeling of the collar around his neck, he never wanted to take it off.

\-----

Tyler absolutely loved his collar, he loved how it jingled when he was pounding into josh. He loved how Josh would use it to yank him into a kiss without warning. He loved how it meant he belonged to Josh. But he hated that he had to take it off every time they went out. He knew he'd probably get weird looks, but he still wanted to keep it on whenever he could.  So he did.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you mind if I... wear my c-collar out in public-"

"Of course you can Ty!  I've been waiting for you to ask."

Tyler smiled and ran back upstairs to grab his collar, he had taken it off since he figured they were going out.  He ran back downstairs and let Josh fasten the collar around his neck.  

They walked through the mall, getting odd looks from others, but neither of them cared.

\-----

"Happy birthday, boy!"

Josh set the cake down in front of Tyler and ruffled his hair, scratching his chin.  Tyler giggled,

"You didn't have to do this!"

"I know, but I did."

After eating cake, Josh rushed upstairs and rushed back down, holding a small box in his hands, wrapped in birthday wrapping paper.  He shoved towards Tyler and practically demanded him to open it.  Tyler unwrapped the box and rambled about how Josh really didn't need to get him anything, but abruptly stopped talking when he saw it.  A leash.  He pulled it out slowly, blushing.  

"Do'ya like it?"

Tyler nodded slowly.

They used it in public, getting worse looks, and more frequently, causing Tyler to feel slightly humiliated, but he secretly loved the embarrassment. He loved the feeling of being yanked and pulled around.

\-----

Josh sat down on Tyler's cock and slowly started to bounce up and down. Tyler raised his hips involuntarily and Josh stopped moving, causing Tyler to whine.

"Hold still, boy."

Josh cooed, pushing Tyler's hips back down on the bed. Josh started up again, causing Tyler to groan and whine. Josh stopped again.

"Be quiet, boy."

Tyler bit his lip and suppressed a groan, trying to force his hips down. He reached for Josh's waist but his hands were quickly pinned back down.

"No touching your Master."

Tyler nearly choked. He couldn't hold the whine that escaped his lips, he started squirming and arching his back.  
Josh slapped his thigh, making Tyler gasp.

"Bad boy!"

That only made it worse, Tyler nearly came at the sudden words. Josh completely pulled off, leaving Tyler shaking. Josh tsk'ed and shook is head.

"Just can't behave yourself can you?"

Tyler bit his lip and whined. Josh got off the bed.

"I'll be right back, stay, and don't you dare touch yourself."

Tyler nodded quickly and gulped. 5min passed and Tyler's cock was aching. Just for a few seconds, he thought, it's not like he'd ever know. Tyler reached down and slowly started to stroke himself, he stretched and whined quietly. The feeling electrified him, he felt a warmth low in his stomach.  His hips raised in desperation, he was so close-

"Tyler."

Tyler gasped and quickly stopped his hand, flying it to the bed sheets, but it was too late.  Josh was standing in the door way, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, glaring daggers into Tyler's skull.  He had something in his hand but Tyler couldn't quite make it out.  Tyler gulped, face growing red.  Josh strode forward and sat in front of Tyler on the bed.  He set down the items he was holding and Tyler almost really did choke.  A gag and handcuffs. They were both the same blue as his collar, and they even had his name engraved on them. 

"Because you can't behave, I guess I'll just have to train you."

Josh lifted his arms above his head and handcuffed them to the headboard.  He then strapped the gag around his head.  Josh scratched under Tyler's chin in appreciation, causing Tyler to hum.  Josh reached over to the bedside drawer, which made Tyler slightly nervous, and he pulled out what looked like a dildo.  Tyler's eyes widened, he had only used that thing once before.  Josh lubed up two fingers and poked Tyler's hole, making him jump slightly.  His fingers slid in slowly, Tyler groaned.  Josh pumped him in and out and quickly stopped, eager to use the toy.  He pushed in the object and Tyler moaned into the gag.  Once it was all the way in, Josh pulled it out slightly and pressed a button on the side.  It started to vibrate.  Tyler almost screamed.

"Hey!  Be quiet."

Josh slapped Tyler's thigh and he whimpered.

"Bad boy."

Josh pushed the vibrator back in all the way and climbed up, sinking onto Tyler's cock again.  It took everything in him to not cry out, the feeling was so over whelming.  Josh bounced up and down, panting.  Tyler barely made any noise, surprisingly, besides the occasional grunt and the jingle of his collar, but every time the vibrator struck his prostate he jolted and moaned. Josh decided he was doing a good job, so he scratched and rubbed his belly, making Tyler squirm.

"There's my good boy."

Tyler's back arched off the bed as he whimpered and moaned, filling Josh with his seed. Josh grunted and came on Tyler's chest. Both of them slowly came down from their high, panting and breathless. Josh pulled out the vibrator and crawled up to undo the handcuffs, as well as the gag. Josh threw the items off the bed, ignoring them for later and laying next to Tyler, head on his chest. They sat silently for a while, just listening to each other's uneven breathing.

"Are you... like... okay with... this?"

Josh asked uncertain.

"I'm more than ok, Master."

Josh grew slightly red and giggled


End file.
